mahou_kaiju_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Asuka Koukawa
“You want me as a comrade? I don't mind thinking about it, but only under one condition!” —Asuka Koukawa is one of the characters introduced in the final arc of the Mahou Kaiju Series. She first appeared in a post-credits scene in Kaiju World War: Part 1 before becoming one of the main characters of Taigaia vs. Senryuukaku. Though she is a Taimanin, she is a warrior who fights on her own agenda and has the ability to transform into the pink dragon kaiju Momodra. Appearance Background Asuka is the young head of the noted Koukawa shinobi family and sole living member of its main branch. After her entire family was killed by Edwin Black, she was taken in and raised by Asagi. She distinguished herself at 14, and together with Sakura and Murasaki who recognized her ability as a Taimanin, she took on many dangerous missions, performing tremendously. However, during a battle with the forces of darkness, she disobeyed an order from Asagi and challenged Edwin Black alone. She was defeated and sustained heavy injuries, losing both arms and legs in the process, and subsequently left the Taimanin. She went missing for a long time after that, but eventually reappeared with two artificial "android arms" and two artificial "android legs", and began burying anyone, human and demon alike, that supported the dark entities in the world. Nowadays, like Asagi, she is a feared existence for evil beings, and has been named "The Steel God of Death" by them. Her artificial arms are considered to be the height of technology seeing as they resulted from the fusion of hell's medical techniques and human science. She can move them precisely with ease as if they were her original flesh and blood, all while taking advantage of the power you would expect from a machine arm, not to mention the various weapons they have built-in. She is rumored to be supported by a US organization, but this can't be verified. Kaiju World War Part 1 Taigaia vs. Senryuukaku Kaiju World War Part 2 Personality Relationships Asagi Igawa Oboro Koukawa Abilites * - Two sickle-shaped blades that are built into her artificial arms. * Ninja Art, Wind God Jutsu - A strong offense and defense system of ninja art applied by using wind-style jutsu. Placing oneself upon wind in order to move at high speeds with "Wind God, Swallow", soaring through the air with "Wind God, Flight", compressing wind into a blade that can be used to attack with "Wind God, War Blade", and using wind style to control the course of flying objects with "Wind God, Sky Formation" are some of the things she's able to do by freely manipulating wind. * Kaiju Transformation - She has the power to transform into the pink dragon kaiju Momodra and back into her human form at will. Gallery Character Art Asuka_Koukawa.png|Character art from Kaiju World War: Parts 1 and 2'' Asuka_Koukawa_Student.png|In her school uniform Portraits Asuka_Koukawa.jpg|Portrait art from ''Taigaia vs. Senryuukaku Asuka_Koukawa_(Kaiju_World_War_Portrait).jpg|Portrait art from Kaiju World War: Parts 1 and 2 Screenshots Asuka Koukawa 1.jpg Asuka Koukawa 2.jpg Trivia Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Magi Category:Taimanin Category:Neutral Category:Females Category:Kaiju users